


Prison is No Place For Love

by captaindestiel1



Series: Destiel multi-chapter AU stories [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Big Brother Gabriel, Conflict, Cop Fetish, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Guidance Counselors, Handcuffs, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Police Officer Dean, Porn With Plot, Prison, Prison Sex, Prisoner Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Dean, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story is going to be revised. and on a hiatus until its revised. im going to keep the story mostly the same but its going to have a little of Cas going to the prison and the relationship actually developing. </p><p>read if you want but its gonna change.</p><p>Castiel was in prison, mostly because his stupid brother got them both caught. A few days in, the warden Dean Winchester, had walked in on Castiel in the showers and the two were on each other within seconds. They have been hiding their relationship ever since. Unfortunately prison is no place for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally part of my ABC challenge "The ABC's of Destiel." and i just loved the situation and decided to make it a full story :).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to remain unfinished but I will leave it up.

"Line up!" Officer Winchester barked and the inmates stepped out from their cells. Dean Winchester was known as the toughest guard of purgatory prison and the warden. Dean was beautiful, strong and deadly, no inmate dared to talk back to him. At least not more than once. Dean inspected each inmate, he stopped at a raven haired prisoner who had his head lowered but blue eyes looked up at the officer through thick lashes.

"Novak." Dean growled out.

"Yes sir?" Novak held back a smirk, trying not to let the rest of the prison in on his and the warden's dirty little secret. To be honest, they had already guessed when the warden threatened them under pain of death if they ever touched Novak.

"Look at me." Dean ordered, placing his night stick under Novak's chin so blue met green. "My office. Now." A almost high school like "ooooo" came from the other prisoners and Dean shut them up with a steely glare.

Novak followed Dean a few feet back until they reached his office. As Dean made sure the door was locked, he pulled Novak into a deep kiss, shoving him against the wall.

"Castiel." Dean breathed out, hand quickly going to unbutton the prison jumper as Novak moaned against his lips. "Cas." Dean breathed out.

"Dean." Castiel moaned out as the jumpsuit was slid off his shoulders.

This had been going on since Castiel's third day here. He had been taking a shower by himself, long after the other inmates had left. When Dean walked in to make sure the shower was clear he froze to the spot. One look at Cas's naked body, then his eyes and it was like electricity shot through both of them and they were on each other within seconds.

Castiel continued to moan as Dean kissed along his neck. Now Castiel had been expecting the worst in prison. Beatings, rape, hard work. But belonging to the warden, loved by the same man just made prison like a high security daycare for Castiel. "Miss me baby?" Dean purred into the inmate's ear as he palmed his crotch. This was the weirdest relationship. Sure they liked to play, use Deans handcuffs but it was...love.

"Mhmm." Castiel purred back, ridding Dean of the top half of his uniform. "You smell so good." Dean smelled like whiskey and aftershave, it was intoxicating.

"You in the mood to play?" Castiel flinched as the cold steel of Dean's handcuffs clicked across his left wrist.

"Yeah." Castiel pressed a smiling kiss to Dean's lips as his arm twisted back behind him as the other clicked behind him.

"Now." Dean flipped Castiel around, bending him over the desk. "You have to right to remain silent." Dean pressed his clothed erection against Castiel's bare ass. "Anything you say and do will be held against you-"

"Dean." Castiel smirked and Dean pressed harder against him.

"Clever." Dean chuckled, unbuckling his pants and rubbing his dick up the cleft of Castiel's ass.

"Ready to do 'hard time' Cas?"

Castiel held back a loud laugh, Dean was always so cheesy. The laugh turned into a moan as Dean began to press into him. Knowing this was coming, Castiel had opened himself up for Dean with some lube his lover slipped him last night. "You're so warm." Dean sighed, as he buried himself to the hilt. They laid like that for a minute, Dean had been away on leave and he missed Castiel.

Castiel gave a low moan as Dean gave shallow thrusts, his hands writhing behind his back as the cuffs tugged at his skin. Dean's hands moved to the chain of the handcuffs, using it to pull Castiel standing with Dean still inside him. "Nghhh." Castiel groaned, Dean's warm chest against his bare back. "Cas. Cas." Dean started chanting his name as he thrusted into him, a warm hand now braced to Castiel's chest for support. Castiel gave out small pants, his dick bobbing against his stomach.

"Dean." Castiel moaned out, cumming when Dean gave him a few quick tugs. It had been far too long since Dean had touched him. A few quick thrusts later Dean came inside Castiel with his lover's name on his lips.

Castiel leaned his head back on Dean's chest and sighed. "I have to go back to my cell."

"I know." Dean mumbled, wrapping his arms around Castiel's chest

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too."

Only three more years.

"So how was sex with the warden?"

Castiel looked incredulously at his cellmate. His stupid grinning brother was on the top bunk reading a book. Castiel loved his brother but this moron was the reason both of them were in prison. The short version was that it was a con that had just gone horribly wrong.

"Gabriel, do you have to say that out loud?" Castiel hissed, looking around like the walls had ears. Sometimes they did.

"Easy baby brother." Gabriel closed his book. "Everyone practically knows. Dean gives you special treatment, you landed a cushy job as the warden's assistant day four of being here. These morons might be stupid enough to be in prison but they aren't blind."

"So what if I'm fucking Dean?" Castiel huffed. "They are all too scared of him to intervene." He had utter faith that Dean would always protect him. "He loves me, he won't let anything happen to me."

"No. **I** love you Castiel. How do you know that he doesn't have a sweet little wife at home? He's just using you." It hurt Gabriel to wound his brother like that but he didn't want to see him hurt by something worse.

"He doesn't." Castiel spoke with complete confidence. Dean had no photos of a woman in his office or a kid. The only photo was of Dean and what Castiel learned was his brother,Sam. Who Castiel recognized as the prison counselor.

"There's no happy ending to this baby brother." Gabriel sat up in his bunk, running his hand through his shaggy honey blonde hair. 

"And there's a happy ending for you and Sam?" Castiel snapped, arms crossed. Gabriel glared then sighed in defeat. Somehow he and Dean's brother, Sam, had become involved...romantically. 

"Sam isn't the warden, a counselor and a inmate is way different than banging the head of the prison. Sammy said i'm worth losing such a lame job, can Dean say the same to you?" Gabriel cocked a brow, twisting the proverbial knife into Castiel's feelings.

"Yes, he would." Castiel bit out before crawling into the bottom bunk. "Drop it Gabe. I know its not ideal but i'm happy and _tired._ "

"Your ass sore?"

"Shut up Gabe."

The next day Cas was eating lunch with his brother in the dining hall when someone shoved past Castiel, nearly knocking his face into his food.

"Eat much Novak?" 

Castiel looked up to see Lucifer Milton sneering at him, flanked by the giant darker skinned Raphael, and a smaller man named Michael.

"Shove off _Lucy_." Castiel hissed and Lucifer's face turned red but then he gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry." Lucifer smirked and Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Of course you do. So tell me _Cassy_ , how does the warden's dick taste?"

Castiel was on Lucifer within seconds, knocking them both over and a full scale riot broke out. Gabriel hid under the table, he wasn't a fighter and he certainly wasn't going to let his ass get kicked. Besides he knew Castiel could take care of himself. 

"HEY! HEY! CEASE!" Dean yelled over the riot from the balcony above and eventually all the inmates stopped, staring up at Dean. Nobody EVER defied him.

"Who started this?"

All hands pointed to Castiel and Lucifer who were still fighting. Dean sighed "My office. Both of you." 

Guards yanked the two apart dragging them to Dean's office.

"This is unacceptable." Dean leaned against his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose, his disappointed look mostly aimed at Cas. "I am running a prison, not a high school." 

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, his lip was bleeding and he had a few bruises on his cheek. Lucifer however looked like a totally different person, Castiel had really laid into him. Cuffs were cutting into his wrists.

"If this happens again, two weeks in the hole."

"But Dean..." Castiel began to plead.

" _Both_ of you." Dean glared. "Officer Singer." Dean turned to one of the guards who had brought them in. "Take Milton back to his cell. Novak started this, I need to talk to him."

"Dean are you sure-" the guard started and Dean raised a hand. 

"Bobby. I've got this."

Once Lucifer and Bobby were gone Dean unlocked Castiel's cuffs and walked back to his desk.

"Dean I-" Castiel was silenced by Dean raising his hand. It was his universal sign to shut up.

"Tell me what happened." Dean's tone was harsh and Cas flinched.

"I was eating lunch, Lucifer bumped into me, asked me how your dick tasted and I just got angry and...I jumped him."

Dean stood up, walked toward Cas and pulled him up by his chin to look at him. "You can't do things like that. I know about the rumors but you getting angry is only confirming them for people." Dean sighed. "I meant what I said Cas. If this happens again, you _will_ go in the hole." Castiel's face fell and his skin went white. The hole was what they called solitary confinement. Just a white, silent maddening room that nobody ever wanted to experience. 

"Hey." Dean cupped Castiel's face and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "I love you, don't you ever forget that." Castiel nodded, trying his best not to tear up at Dean's harsh words.

"I love you too." Castiel leaned into Dean's touch.

"Now go back to your cell." Dean pulled back and Castiel held back a whimper.

"Okay." he nodded, leaving Dean's office and being escorted back to his cell by a guard waiting outside the office door. Dean had never threatened him like that before, he must of really screwed up and he felt guilty.


	2. Surprise

"Is Dean mad at you?" Gabriel turned to his brother. He was focused on the task of doing the dishes.

"Why?" Castiel answered, not looking up from the sink.

"Cause you're in here washing dishes. Instead of with him."

After the fight with Lucifer, Dean immediately moved Cas to the prison cafeteria for an undetermined period of time. In fact Dean hadn't kissed him, not even spoken to him, nothing. This was the first time he had really screwed up, he didn't know what he expected but Dean was usually so sweet, the cold shoulder was a shock to him.

"Maybe he is. I did screw up." Castiel glared at the sink like it was to blame. "How are you and Sam?" He wanted to change the subject and fast. All this talk about him and Dean was bumming him out.

"Fine. Sammy's still treating me for 'depression.' " Gabriel smirked, putting air quotes around the word depression.

"How?" Castiel smirked back. "Take his dick then call him in the morning?" Gabriel laughed, nudged his brother and the two started splashing each other. Castiel wasn't exactly happy to be in prison, but having his brother here made it all bearable.

"Novak!" a guard yelled and both brothers turned in unison. "This is not a playground. One strike. Each." Castiel sighed and returned to the dishes as Gabriel looked on concerningly at Castiel.

"Sorry." Gabriel apologized before returning to the dishes.

"It's fine." Castiel sighed. At purgatory, three strikes and you go into the hole regardless, for an entire week. A few minutes later they dried the last dish, both brothers turning when a voice behind them spoke.

"Novak." 

Castiel's eyes widened a bit, it was Dean leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. Castiel couldn't place Dean's expression, he always had the best poker face and to be honest it irritated him sometimes that he couldn't tell what Dean was thinking.

"Dean-I mean, Warden." Castiel corrected himself. They never called each other by their first names in public, Dean was the Warden and Castiel was called by his last name just like every other inmate. It's not that they didn't want to but they didn't want to confirm their special relationship with the rest of the prison.

"Come with me." Dean cocked his head over his shoulder and started walking off, Castiel scrambling behind him.

Gabriel sighed, now he was left to put the dishes away alone. 

"Hey babe." 

Gabriel looked up to see his over six foot lover staring down at him. Sam had almost a foot over him and dark brown shaggy hair with hazel eyes that contrasted with Gabriel's gold. "Not very subtle are you Sammy?" Gabriel smiled. Sam looked around at the now empty cafeteria. 

"No. Can't help it. I missed you." Sam turned Gabriel's face to his, giving him a gentle kiss. "Wanna have sex in the pantry?"

"God yes." Gabriel smiled, pulling Sam into the pantry.

"Dean?" Castiel started speaking up, lowering his head when they passed a group of guards. Dean didn't answer, he just kept walking, Castiel trailing behind with his head down. 

Castiel grunted as he bumped into Dean. "Dean?"

Dean looked around quickly before pulling Castiel into a nearby closet. 

"Dean what are-" Castiel was cut off by a forceful kiss. He moaned as Dean pressed him against a nearby wall, knocking a bucket of cleaning supplies over. The closet was dark, Castiel never knowing where Dean was going to touch him next.

"Fuck I missed you." Dean breathed before claiming Castiel's tongue with his own, ripping at the buttons of his jumper so he could smooth a hand over Castiel's toned chest. Two weeks Dean hadn't spoken to him and Castiel whined under the attention.

"You okay babe?" Dean pulled back, trying his best to determine his lover's expression in the dimly lit closet.

"I-I thought I made you mad." Castiel sniffled, sighing when Dean pressed his forehead to his own. 

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." Dean ran a thumb over Castiel's cheek, wiping a tear away. "I just had to keep up image. If i punished Lucifer and not you it would look suspicious."

Castiel nodded, he understood and Dean was right. A couple weeks of neglect was completely worth being able to keep Dean. If anyone ever found out, he would most likely never see him again. Dean loved him and he knew that. Things were just...difficult sometimes. "What was his punishment?"

"He's been cleaning the bathrooms for two weeks." Dean smiled in the dark and Castiel let out a chuckle.

"All of them?"

"All of them." Dean smiled before pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel's lips, a comforting hand on his cheek and Castiel leaned into the touch. "I'll come get you tonight." Dean whispered as he ran his hand through his lover's hair.

"Cas. Cas." 

Castiel eased his eyes open smiling when his vision focused to see Dean hovering over him. "Hey." A sleepy smile spread across Castiel's face when Dean pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." Dean pulled Castiel from his bunk, careful not to wake Gabriel in the top bunk.

The two carefully slipped past the cells, Dean grabbing Cas's hand once they were out of sight.

"Where are we going?" Cas looked around. The prison was kind of creepy at night, one of the lights in the hall flickered and it was freezing.

"Its a secret." Dean smiled, pulling Cas along and turning left and pulling them into the prison yard.

"Dean what are-"

"Just a little further." Dean interrupted, pulling Castiel for another five minutes before rounding behind a building. They were in the prison garden, twelves rows of various vegtables decorated the plot, and a flower garden that Dean had approved because Cas wanted, not five feet from it. Dean pulled Cas past the garden down the hill to where a lone tree stood, a cardboard box and a cloth rested spread out under it. A heavy duty flashlight illuminating the area.

"What is this?" Cas stepped forward. He recognized the fabric as the old tablecloth the prison only brought out for thanksgiving but the box was still a mystery to him.

"Its uh...a picnic." Dean scratched his head nervously, stepping forward to open the box to reveal a mixture of sandwiches, snack cakes and cups. "I know it's not much but the guards even check me so I couldn't-" Dean was cut off by Castiel knocking him to the ground and showering him with kisses.

"It's perfect Dean." Castiel punctuated his sentence with a deep kiss and Dean moaned.

"Cas, wait." Dean pushed Cas back and the other man whined. "Lets at least eat first." Dean laughed out. Castiel pouted but climbed off Dean and settled on the table cloth. "I made your favorite." Dean smiled, handing Castiel a wrapped sandwich. PB&J. Castiel smiled at the thoughtfulness before unwrapping it and taking a large bite. It tasted amazing.

"Is it good?" Dean asked, settling down next to Cas as he opened his own sandwich. Castiel nodded happily before taking another bite.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh with you." Dean apologized a few minutes into the picnic. Cas's head laid in Dean's lap, all the food eaten.

"Its okay, I understand." Castiel sighed, eyes closed as Dean began carding his fingers through his hair. "Its like you said, we have to keep up appearances,"

"You know I love you right?"

Castiel opened his eyes, smiling up at Dean. "Of course I know that." He leaned up to pulled Dean into a deep kiss, pushing him over onto the grass. They started making out slowly, Dean's fingers back in Cas's hair as his lover rutted against him. Dean's fingers slipped in Cas's jumper snapping the buttons open and shucking it off his torso.

"You're so beautiful." Dean sighed, running his hand over Castiel chest, trailing down his stomach to those toned hips Dean was completely in love with. Dean could see Castiel blush in the dark, moaning when Dean tweaked at one of his nipples. "So beautiful." Dean repeated before rolling over on Cas and pinning him to the ground. Castiel let out a strangled moan as Dean licked and nibbled at his neck, hand sliding down to grip Castiel's erection in the dark. A few slow strokes and Castiel was moaning loudly, Dean covering his mouth and his lover let out a whimper. 

"Shhh be quiet baby, I don't want anyone to find us." 

Castiel nodded, gasping out when Dean removed his hand.

"D-Dean." Castiel gasped out a few minutes later as Dean slipped a finger in beside a first.

"Just a little more." Dean slipped a third finger in, leaning over Castiel to brush his lips tenderly over his neck. Once Castiel was stretched properly, Dean slipped his pants and boxers off, giving his erection some much needed freedom. "Ready babe?"

"God, fuck yes." Castiel moaned out, his body overheating from Dean repeatedly stroking his sweet spot. Dean slid into Cas in two gentle thrusts, nestling himself into his lover as he panted in his ear.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, moaning softly as Dean gave gentle rocks of his hips.

"I missed you so much." Dean sighed, pressing his lips gently to Cas's own. Castiel moaned in response, rutting his hips up to meet Dean's thrusts as his lover sped up. 

"Cas. Cas. Cas." Dean moaned over and over, hissing when Castiel clenched around him. Dean shifted angle, electricity shooting through Cas's body as he tipped over the edge, moaning Dean's name as he came. A few quick thrusts later Dean growled as he emptied himself inside Cas before collapsing on him. After laying on the grass and panting together Castiel let out a contented sigh when Dean nuzzled his chest.

"I love you." Castiel whispered into his lover's hair.

"I love you too." Dean sighed out, eyes easing shut and Castiel felt Dean's weight increase.

"Babe." Castiel shook his lover's shoulder. "Don't fall asleep, I have to go back to my cell."

"I don't want you to." Dean mumbled into Cas's chest.

"I know." Castiel sighed, stroking Dean's sweaty hair. Eventually Dean got up, redressing himself before helping Cas with the buttons of his jumper. 

"I'm sorry it has to be like this." Dean spoke as he buttoned the last button.

"It's not your fault, I'm the reason I'm in here." Castiel looked up at the sky, imagining what it was like to be free again.

"I know. Circumstances aside, I'm glad I met you." Dean pressed his forehead to Cas's before giving him a gentle almost chaste kiss. "Come on let's go back." Dean gathered up the picnic supplies, holding Castiel's hand as he led him back to his cell. Dean's hand was so warm, Castiel sighed wondering when the next time he would get to hold it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story is going to be revised. and on a hiatus until its revised. im going to keep the story mostly the same but its going to have a little of cas going to the prison and the relationship actually developing.

sorry guys i just think the fic needs to be rewritten lol.


End file.
